Of Break and Thoughts
by azalettuce
Summary: Kagura wondered how he could see behind her acting - OKIKAGU


Summary: Kagura wondered how he could see behind her acting - OKIKAGU

Notes: This is set right after Feigned Illness arc.

AN: I wrote this some time ago (I forget when) and posted this on Tumblr. Maybe you have read it hehe but yea reposting this because Feigned Illness arc is animated *excited screaming* I have waited for that arc to be animated for 20 years.

* * *

Of Break and Thoughts

"How do you do that?"

The sun was blaring and he could feel dry air surrounding him. Okita Sougo was enjoying his break from patrol in the park by sitting on his favorite spot with his Shinsengumi jacket off and his sleeves rolled up when a sudden question from a certain girl being thrown at him. He glanced at the China girl who was sitting beside him, her mouth munching _sukonbu_. Shaded under her umbrella, because it was hot as hell, she was looking fine, especially for a Yato who was fried several days ago in a special made casket for her fake funeral. Her skin was still pale with no trace of sunburn at all, and there was also no indication of her previous sickness, although it's obvious as she had only caught summer cold.

Confused at her choice of words, the policeman asked, "How do I do what? Being invincible?" with eyebrow lifted.

Kagura frowned at his question, eyes glaring at him, silently telling him 'stupid'. Sougo only rolled his eyes at her glare, waiting for her explanation.

"I mean how you realize I was faking my illness." She elaborated, eyes kept glaring at him while her hand fiddled with her umbrella.

Almost immediately, Sougo shrugged his shoulders. "I just know." He gave a simple reply. "You didn't look like a sick person."

"No one recognized I was faking it. They thought I was dead for good, yes?" Kagura spitefully countered, still annoyed about the fact that even Gin-chan or Shinpachi did not realize about the scam. At first she was sure it was because her superb acting skill, and extra credit to her pale skin as a Yato, but she began to doubt herself now. All because of this guy succeeded in realizing her scheme, leaving her with questions lingered in her mind.

Did they truly love her? Or even think of her as important?

The captain averted his gaze from her to the sky before he gave a low chuckle. "I've seen a real sick person, you know? Differentiating sick person and someone who feigns illness is a child's play."

Something tingled inside her when the alien listened to him. His voice just now seemed so dark and… sad.

"… Who?"

Her question didn't fail to make him look at her. His eyes were not widened, but it's clear that he didn't expect that she would ask. Sougo just eyed her from the corner of his eyes, then sighed.

"… Sister." He answered in soft voice that made Kagura flinched, albeit unnoticeably. She never knew that the sadist could speak in a voice like that. "It was my sister. She had lung disease."

 _… Past tense?_

Looking at his face made Kagura panic. His face now featured a ting of sadness and a bit of grief, but his lips were shaping a small smile. She swore she saw his eyes glistened, but the moment he blinked they were back to normal.

She knew. Without him telling her what happened to his sister, she knew.

Somehow his face reminded her of her stupid so-called brother, when he had gone back from a fight and had been hurt, but still had needed to put a facade in front their sick Mami.

 _So he also lost someone_ , she pondered in her mind, quite surprised at the fact.

" _Danna_ really loves you. You don't need to doubt that." His words snapped her back into reality. When she looked at him, his face was back to his usual deadpanned expression. "I was able to tell because I spent my life looking at a sick person. Of course I knew you're not sick." The man unrolled his dress shirt's sleeves, then put on his cravat skillfully. "I don't know why you suddenly decided to do that, but you shouldn't." Sougo shrugged, getting up from his seat and took his jacket from the bench. Kagura's eyes followed his movement, staring at his back.

Without looking back, Sougo put his jacket on his right shoulder, waved his left hand while his right hand was deep inside his pocket. "Well, I'm off. See you around." He bid goodbye, slowly walking further and further from her.

After he was gone from her eyesight, Kagura let out a huge sigh. Looking at the sky with narrowed eyes, she replayed his words in her head once again.

"As I said, how do you do that?" She wondered aloud. "How do you always know what I am thinking about?"

 _END._

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
